tyincorporatedfandomcom-20200213-history
The 3-D Glasses
The 3-D Glasses is a story in the Ty Incorporated series. Roles Starring: Flip Featuring: None Appearing: Bulldog Synopsis Flip is in an alley rummaging for something to do, but is unable to find anything but rubbish. She walks off saddened, believing there is no hope, but she becomes happy when she sees a pair of 3-D glasses. Unfortunately, she doesn't realize that the glasses were covered in glue, and they are so strong that they can attract anything and pull that thing towards the glasses. Flip tries to get the glasses off, using several attempts and methods to do so, but nothing works. She finally walks off into a dump, very sad, and gets scared when she sees a bulldog see her and come towards her. Flip tries to escape, but the power of 3-D glasses pulls her to the bulldog. The bulldog tries to help Flip, but it doesn't work. Finally, the bulldog takes Flip and walks over to a gate, where he puts the 3-D glasses on Flip's face on the top of the gate, afterwards pulling as hard as possible. It doesn't work until he pulls so hard that the glue on the 3-D glasses weaken and the glasses fall off. The force causes Flip and the bulldog to fly backwards. Flip is happy to no longer wear the glasses. Unfortunately, the bulldog has the glasses on his face, and barks at Flip. Before she has time to react, she is forced over to the bulldog and into his mouth. At the end of the story, Flip stands alone in the mouth of the bulldog and softly asks for help before the bulldog closes his mouth, presumably having eaten Flip. Original story "One day, Flip was in the alley looking for something to do. She found nothing but rubbish, and with only rubbish there was nothing to do in this alley. She walked away sadly with nothing to do. There was nothing to get her interested. She thought there was no hope, but then she perked up when she saw a pair of 3-D glasses. She liked to wear glasses, so she picked them up and put them on. She picked up a metal plate and held it up to her face to see her reflection. She thought she looked simply amazing. But right after she thought that, the metal plate shook and hit Flip in the face, hard. The 3-D glasses were so powerful that they could attract anything and pull that thing towards the glasses. Flip tried to take off the glasses, but for some reason she couldn't. Unfortunately, what she didn't realize (until she tried to get the glasses off) was that before she picked up the glasses, they were in a jar of industrial strength glue. And if Flip ever tried to take off the glasses for any reason, she couldn't as they were stuck to her face. "Flip spent half the day trying to get the glasses off her face. Pulling it did no good. She then found a fire hydrant and put the glasses (still stuck to her face by the glue) on it. She then backed away in an attempt to pull the glasses off. Not even that worked. "Flip sadly walked off into a dump. The 3-D glasses were going to be stuck to her face for the rest of her life. That was what she thought. "Then, she saw a giant male English bulldog with a black spiked collar; this bulldog guarded and in fact lived in the dump. He barked at the unsuspecting blue-eyed feline in a very deep and loud dog voice. 'Bark bark! Bark bark!' the dog barked. The dog didn't speak English at all; he didn't even walk on two legs. This dog only spoke in barks and walked on four legs. If he spoke perfect English--which he didn't--this would be the translation: 'Hey, cat! Get out of my dump!' "Flip cringed. Like many cats, she absolutely hated dogs. They scared her more than any other creature. Just the sight of the hungry bulldog scared the heck out of Flip. Flip started to run, but the power of 3-D glasses pulled her to the bulldog. "She hit the bulldog in the face. The bulldog tried to pull her off but each attempt only pulled her back onto his face. "Flip escaped from the bulldog's grip and tried to explain to the dog what was wrong. She pointed at her glasses and tried pulling them off, unsuccessfully. The bulldog knew what was wrong. He grabbed Flip and walked over to the gate. "The bulldog put the 3-D glasses on Flip's face on the top of the gate and pulled as hard as possible. He pulled and pulled but the 3-D glasses wouldn't come off. He pulled impossibly hard and finally... the glasses finally got removed from Flip's face. Flip and the bulldog flew backwards and both landed on the ground. Flip felt her face and realized the most important thing of the day: She was no longer wearing her glasses. "Flip was very happy. But before she could thank the bulldog, she saw that the bulldog had the glasses on his face. He then barked at Flip and before she had time to react, Flip was forced over to the bulldog and into his mouth! "Flip stood alone in the dark mouth of the bulldog and let out a tiny 'Help...' After she said that, the bulldog closed his mouth, apparently having eaten Flip." Trivia *This is the only appearance of the bulldog. *Flip is eaten at the end of the story by the bulldog, but she returns in future stories as if she never got eaten. *Unlike future stories, there is very little dialogue in this story, save for Flip's soft request for help at the very ending. Category:Ty Stories